Back to High School
by Double S
Summary: Take all the DBZ fighters, make them 17, put them in HS and add a few new students who bring word of great dangers and what do you get? Well, I guess you got to read my story to find out, now don’t ya?


Back to High School

Summary: Take all the DBZ fighters, make them 17, put them in HS and add a few new students who bring word of great dangers and what do you get? Well, I guess you got to read my story to find out, now don't ya? 

A/N: This is the introduction, it isn't supposed to be long, so don't review me and say to make the chapters longer, because this is an INTRODUCTION. Got it? Also, if I spell any names wrong, so sorry, but I'm not sure how to spell them all.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own the characters that I made up.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Third period just got over and it was time for lunch. Vegeta was grumbling about failing a French test, Goku was talking with his girlfriend, Chichi, trying to impress her, while also not letting her find out what his mark had been on the test, Yamcha was frantically looking at all the girls that went past and thanking the Lord that his girlfriend, Bulma, wasn't around at the time to see him and last Piccolo was giving dirty looks to anyone who looked the wrong way at the big, green, Namek. The five of them all had the same third period, French and went to lunch together and met up with the rest at the table. The rest was Bulma, Krillen, 18, Tien and Choat-zu. 

Well, to make sure you know what they are all like, I'll give you a short description on each, remember, they're only teens right now. Vegeta is a supposed prince, at least that's what he says, but nobody believes him, he says that he isn't human and neither is Goku, but nobody believes that either. Vegeta is hard and cold with no emotion, at least that is what he wants everyone to think and for the most times, it works, but some know different. Goku is laid back and takes things not very seriously, he's been going out with Chichi for quite awhile now. He can't remember anything that happened when he was a baby. He's unnaturally strong. Chichi is loud and wants things her way. Yamcha is going with Bulma and cheating on her with half the female population in the school, that should tell you all you need to know about him. Bulma is, well, she's Bulma, very smart, great mechanic and perfect at fooling Yamcha into thinking that he means something to her. Piccolo, a strange being that is quiet and strong. Krillen, 18, and the other two take a backseat in this story.

Anyway, back to the story, everyone was sitting at the table, none were eating though, except for Goku and Vegeta. The girls were discussing fashion and all that, well, mostly, Chichi and 18 were discussing it, Bulma was just listening. The males at the table were talking about fighting techniques and ways to kill a person, all except Yamcha, who had left earlier to follow a girl out. In other words, everything was normal and nobody noticed the three new people walk into the cafeteria.

One was a handsome male with purple hair and bright blue eyes, another was a tall male that looked weirdly like Goku, the next and final one was a girl with long blond hair and hard blue eyes. The three of them looked around the room as if looking for something, their eyes finally resting on the forms of the nine people who were sitting at that table.

The blond slowly chuckled at the peaceful creatures. "Look at them, Trunks." She said to the purple haired guy. "Don't they look so innocent? So oblivious to the dangers that even as I speak are coming straight towards the earth? The dangers that will make this planet and all like it whither and die?"

Trunks looked around. "Be quiet, Taleeka, do not speak of it now, we have to see if they are the ones we have been searching for first."

"They are." The last boy said. "I know it." And started to walk towards them.

"Goten." Trunks said. "Don't, we can't talk to them yet, we have to observe first."

Taleeka rolled her eyes and watched as the females at the table got up and walked towards them and past as they made their way to the female washroom. "Trunks." She said. "I'm going to go speak with them."

"What did I just say?" Trunks asked.

"You do not control me, pitiful minion." Taleeka said and waved her arms in the air, magically constructing a barrier that Trunks couldn't get through to stop her from following them into the washroom.

"I knew we shouldn't have gotten mixed up with witches." Trunks muttered. "But did anyone listen to me?"


End file.
